


sweet talking you (could make it come true)

by ElasticElla



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You ever suck cock boy scout?”“I am not Paul Avery,” Robert answers with a drunk giggle.
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	sweet talking you (could make it come true)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).



> title from lynn anderson's i never promised you a rose garden

It wasn’t like he was he went out planning to debauch the golden boy. Sure, he’s thought about it, who fucking hasn’t with his clean cut begging to be turned out look. But he wasn’t planning on _doing_ anything about it. 

That could probably sum up most of Paul’s life. Up until the point it doesn’t work and he needs cash for food or there’s a new ring on his finger, up until then, action is unnecessary. 

Whatever. 

It’s the kid’s fault for introducing him to the delicious blue cocktail, for being so damn pretty, and pouting those lips as if he didn’t know better. (He really might not, and fuck, that gets him going even harder.) 

Robert goes to his knees easy, reaches for his cock like he reached for everything else. Has the same curiosity, ill-placed adoration as when they met. Bobby boy starts off slow and cute, tentative licks, and fuck that. They have work in the morning, and there’s no time like the present for a real world lesson. (Tempting to just bend him over the couch and fuck him tonight, but even Robert’s hero-worship must have some limits.)

Grabbing the sides of his face – and fuck, the way Bobby looks up at him, all trusting – he thrusts forwards. Bobby chokes, doesn’t try to pull away, does his name proud attempting to bob up and down his dick. Fuck, it’s all too much with the drinking, he won’t last long at all. He fucks his face, fast and short thrusts, Bobby’s throat convulsing around him. 

Fuck, kid even has tears in his eyes, doesn’t back away. Doesn’t fight it when he holds his head down too long, grinds as deep as he can until he’s coming down that so very welcoming throat. Robert swallows, still doesn’t move off his cock, as if he’s waiting for more. 

“Well damn Bobby boy,” he murmurs, scritching behind his ears. “Gonna have to keep you.”


End file.
